Abandoned
by Zenjooooo
Summary: "You don't have a place to go anymore, Riven. Just kill yourself already." / Rated M for violence and torture / Rivelia / *this is based on the old Irelia, not the reworked one*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All right goes to Riot Games. I do not own League of Legends.

 **Pairing:** eventual Rivelia~!

 **Author's Note:** Had to re-upload.

First off, surprise! This'll be a multi-chapter story now ~ yay lol. Had to stop the first chapter here since the first chapter I initially wrote for this fic is so goddamn long. The next part will be uploaded this Saturday I think. Okay. This is heavily influenced by Tokyo Ghoul - due to some parts... you'll know what I'm talking about later on. Hmmm... What to say... Eventual Rivelia! This first part's about Riven's tragic experience during the Invasion so it's not that interesting... yep! I do think the story is shit. Enjoy.~ This is kinds hard for me to write tbh. I ship Syndra x Irelia but I'm also a Riven x Irelia shipper... Maybe I should write a Syndra x Irelia? Meh will think about it.

 **Rated M for mature content, trigger warning and all that shit.** You've been warned. Had my cousin proofread the second chapter earlier and he was triggered as fuck.

* * *

No words can describe what the ex-Commander of Fury Company saw a few hours ago. She cannot dismiss the wails of the people getting killed by Singed's concoction. Her fellow Noxians were not spared from the green goo either. They didn't even have the privilege to be buried properly.

All her life she devoted herself, her time, her everything into serving her beloved city-state. And after all those years she spent training, killing and pleasing the old geezer in the High Command, this is what she gets? That's unfair.

Her grip tightened on her rune sword. Crimson eyes gazed on the gift given to her by the High Command. The sword that killed enemies of the state and was not spared from killing the innocent either.

* * *

 _Riven was resting by the stone bench in the training grounds. Her fellow soldiers were doing things that she isn't interested in doing. The grounds were rowdy today since the Drill Instructor Rodriguez is having a meeting with the High Command and that means free time._

 _She just wants to rest on this cold stone bench near their barracks since she was tired as hell. Rodriguez gave her a new training regimen that's three times their normal work out. But not all soldiers were given that regimen, only her and a few promising soldiers._

" _RIVEN!" The girl quickly shot up from her lying position to stand straight and saluted. She kept her eyes looking dead ahead. Rodriguez was back. "Sir!"_

" _At ease, soldier." The drill instructor commanded after saluting at Riven, her feet and shoulders width apart and her hands clasped behind her back._

" _The High Command calls for you, soldier."_

" _Permission to speak, sir."_

" _Permission granted."_

" _Why?" No more words needed._

" _You'll know when we get there. Come, follow me."_

 _Rodriguez led the way to High Command since the other didn't know the way. The High Command's mansion is so damn huge, sitting on top of a cliff, overlooking the city. Soldiers were running back and forth._

 _The older man opened one of the oak doors and beckoned his soldier to get in. Riven wordlessly entered the office, Rodriguez following suit after closing the door._

 _The office was simple. A wooden table littered with papers, a comfy couch in front, towering book cases filled with books, a bird perch near the desk, black drapes covering the windows, and the flag of Noxus proudly pinned on the wall behind. A man was sitting on the table, crossed legged and a hand stroking the back of an eerie six-eyed raven._

" _General Swain, I have brought you Riven, one of my best soldiers." Rodriguez introduced, bowing his head slightly in front of his superior._

" _So I've heard." The man, Swain grunted, moving his raven to her perch. "I've read your file Riven. An orphan abandoned on the streets of Noxus. Tell me, why did you join the military?"_

 _The girl in question stiffened. Clearly this man knew the answers to his question already. "I…" She hesitated, but then stood straight, eyes burning with determination. "I have no other place to go. I want food that don't make me sick. I want walls that hold back the wind. I want a decent life. I want to serve Noxus."_

" _What a wonderful answer, Ms. Riven!" He cackled. "Now onto business... Rodriguez said you're the best soldier under his care. Right now, High Command is in need of loyal soldiers like you to fight for our beloved city-state. We need soldiers who aren't afraid of dying for her, who will not surrender to anybody, who will not run away from the war." He paused, looking straight into Riven's crimson eyes._

 _A shiver ran down her spine. "We want you to lead Fury Company, Riven. Will you accept it?"_

 _Riven gulped. A promotion… She was tired of taking orders from her superiors. Now, it's her turn to command a company. This was a huge promotion and it didn't take a fool to know there's a catch. So she asked. She couldn't see it but she could_ feel _Swain smirk underneath his mask. "We're planning on invading Ionia soon. We need someone to follow the 42_ _nd_ _Standard and sadly, there's no squad available for that since most of them are sent to the frontlines. And that's where you will come in. You will lead Fury Company through Coeur Valley."_

" _I have no choice but to accept, do I?" She asked even if she already knew the answer. "I accept."_

" _Brilliant!" Swain beamed, offering his hand for a handshake which Riven took with a small smile. "As per your promotion, High Command decided to give you a sword forged by Noxus' best blacksmiths and enchanted by the greatest rune mages in Valoran." Swain looked at Rodriguez and nodded._

 _The man, understanding the silent order that was given to him, took a large and heavy wooden box from the far end of the room held it out for Riven to see. He opened the box._

 _Riven couldn't believe her eyes. Inside the box was a great sword with runes embedded on the flat of the blade. She took out the blade and immediately the runes began to glow a bright shade of green. Instantly, the girl fell in love with her new weapon. "Thanks, General Swain, Drill Instructor Rodriguez." She said, lips forming to a wide smile._

" _Anything for the children of Noxus." Swain said._

" _Put it to better use, Riven." Rodriguez muttered to her before ushering her out of the office._

* * *

Riven slapped herself and forced herself to banish the flashbacks she's receiving. She was forced to open her eyes to the truth. Noxus abandoned her, them, her children. She should've seen it sooner. It was all Swain's plan. They were just pawns in his little game of chess. "What a fool I am for believing his sweet talk…" She gritted her teeth in frustration because what she said was true.

"I KILLED THE INNOCENT FOR NOTHING! I KILLED SO MANY FOR YOU! BUT I GAINED NOTHING! NOTHING BESIDES THIS FUCKING SWORD AND A FUCKING PROMOTION! MY REWARD FOR THIS WAS HAVING MY COMPANY KILLED IN FRONT OF ME! ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW, SWAIN?!" She screamed across the barren wastelands. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and down onto the ground.

The exile spotted a boulder that seems sturdy enough. She approached it, raised her sword up, and brought it down onto the boulder with so much force that it sends aftershocks on her body. She didn't stopped there though. She continued on hammering her sword down on the boulder until it broke after a few minutes. Each slam on the boulder was accompanied by a scream full of hatred, agony and regret.

The boulder split into two which enraged her even more. "YOU FUCKING FUCK!" She shouted. She laid her still not broken blade onto the flat of the broken boulder and used the other in an attempt to break the rune sword. As if the runes were affected by their owner's feelings, each rune started to dim as Riven continued on pounding her sword with a rock. Like it was giving up on trying to stop its owner from breaking it, a crack appeared on the blade but she paid it no heed and continued.

After a few hours of mindless pounding and screaming, Riven's arms grew tired. She threw the rock away from her and let her arms fall to her sides. Her crimson gaze looked at the masterpiece she did. The sword was finally broken into small pieces.

The runes were gray now, like its life just ended when the blade broke. Riven held the broken sword by the handle… She couldn't feel the power of the runes coursing through her veins unlike when she first held it. She threw it on the ground like a doll. Her hands were shaking as she hugged herself to sleep. Only she can comfort herself now.

* * *

 _Before they can even arrive at the Coeur Valley, they noticed that the air around them started to smell funny. It smelled like rotten and already decaying corpses. Riven's stomach churned at the disgusting smell but stopped herself from puking on the ground. Her subordinates puked behind her._

" _We're an hour and a half from Coeur..." Her second in command, a man named Kharyl grunted from behind her. Riven sighed, "This is a bad omen."_

 _The man snorted, "No shit, commander. Coeur's probably littered with corpses now." Upon hearing this, the other soldiers straightened, eyes looking around for an escape route. "Oy, Kharyl! Don't demoralize our troops." She chided, sending a glare at the man who just shrugged. "Just sayin'."_

" _We'll rest for a good ten minutes then we head to Coeur. The 42_ _nd_ _Standard is expecting us."_

 _After a few hours of walking, they finally arrived at the Coeur Valley. The first thing they noticed was the stench. The unpleasant smell still lingers in the air intensified tenfold. The commander of Fury Company held up her hand, signaling her men to halt._

 _True to what Kharyl had said earlier, the entire land of the valley was littered with corpses that were starting to decay. Crows were already feasting on the lifeless bodies of the soldiers. Riven couldn't help but see the large quantity of Noxian uniforms mixed among the dead._

" _Looks like this is what's left of the 42_ _nd_ _Standard."_

" _We were too late then." She concluded. "Come, we'll continue on towards Placidium to aid the main force!"_

 _As they were crossing the land of corpses, the Commander noticed the dead bodies stand up. It didn't take a genius to know what's happening. "BATTLE FORMATION NOW!" She shouted then brandished her great sword._

 _The Ionians were hiding beneath the dead Noxian soldiers for a surprise attack at them. Riven didn't expected this. She wouldn't have guessed that they will use such a tactic. Desperate times calls for desperate measures indeed._

" _Commander! We can't hold them back! There are too many of them!" Kharyl cried as he struck down one soldiers_

 _Her crimson eyes scanned the field. All of her comrades were having a hard time fighting the Ionians. She remembered the flare Swain gave her earlier in case of emergency. This is the right time to use it. She pulled the trigger and the flare shot up to the sky, its red light illuminating the sea of black clouds._

" _Hold them until High Command sends reinforcements!" The commander ordered._

 _Instead of foot soldiers, Riven saw green goo coming down from the sky. It came from Singed's Melters. The members of the Fury Company were rejoicing as their morale raise. The Ionians who were struck with the green substance fell down to the ground immediately before the Noxians ended their lives._

 _The second barrage of the Melters followed. The black haired commander watched as her fellow Noxians were covered with it. "What's the meaning of this, High Command?!" She roared into her communication device but the higher echelon gave no response to her questions._

" _Commander! What is the High Command doing?! Didn't they know that we're here?!" Kharyl asked furiously._

" _Don't ask me, Kharyl! I don't know shit!" She replied angrily._

" _RETREAT!" Riven shouted and the soldiers quickly followed her to safety._

 _But no one is safe from the Zaunite abomination. The Melters came pouring down on the Valley like rain. Ionian and Noxian soldiers alike were dying by the second the substance latches on to their skin. No one was spared from this massacre. Ear-shattering screams and agonizing cries for help came from the soldiers. Countless 'help' and 'why's were said._

" _Incoming!" one of her subordinates shouted, alerting all of the remaining members of their Company._

 _They scrambled like rats looking for shelter in the rain. Riven could only watch as her comrades die in front of her eyes. She was unable to move due to the shock._ Why did they release the Melters even though they know that we are still here?! _That was the question everyone else had in their minds._

 _If she didn't used the flare… If she didn't asked the High Command for back-up… If she didn't accepted the promotion then this wouldn't happen._

" _Damn it!" She cursed. "Move damn it!" She repeated, punching her thighs in an attempt to make them move. Riven was powerless. She was useless here. She couldn't do anything let alone save her comrades. She's worthless and she hated it._

" _Commander… Riv… en…" a low familiar voice came from behind her which caused her to whip her head around, only to see Vice Commander Kharyl slowly making his way towards her – half of his body was already singed with the chemical, making his skin tear apart , showing his insides. Riven covered her mouth to stop herself from puking._

 _Her Vice Commander's body fell limp beside her feet. She couldn't hold it in. She doubled over and vomited all that's left in her stomach and on to the barren lands. She looked around and saw that she's only one left unharmed. Wiping her lips with her sleeve, she swallowed hard and made a run for it when the Melters stopped their barrage._

 _A Noxian Commander who's supposed to be ruthless, brave, disciplined, loyal and unbreakable ran away. Ran away from her city-state, her company, her brothers… her life._

* * *

After walking for a total of three days, Riven found herself staring at an abandoned town in the middle of nowhere. Her body is slowly losing the strength to stand up, let alone walk. The weight of her sword, her past is literally dragging her with them to the ground.

 _You have nothing now, Commander!_

 _Come! Let us guide you to the depths of Hell!_

 _You'll be coming with us now, Commander!_

 _We'll drag you down... why don't you discard your sword and run? YOU CAN'T!_

Riven cringed as she heard the voices of her fallen comrades. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her thought but to no avail. She can still hear the cries of her dying countrymen inside her head. "I must be going insane..." She muttered to herself.

Treading slowly but surely into the abandoned place, Riven kept her guard up as her eyes scan every nook and cranny of the suspicious place. Her senses is dulled from the previous battle. She could feel eyes watching her every move but there was no one in sight. She wasn't sure if she is only imagining it but she was already damn tired and couldn't care less about what's going to happen to her.

"I don't care anymore... I want to die already..." She sighed, eyes looking straight ahead.

"Well, well... We can fulfill your wish right now." A voice cackled in front of her with a mixture of Bilgewater-ian and Ionian accent. The figure stepped in front of her view with a smirk placed on his face. It was a hulking man with ragged Ionian army clothes and countless battle scars. He has a black spiky hair, a red bandana around his forehead and vicious green eyes.

"Boss, this is the infamous Riven from the Crimson Elite..."

"Ah! What a pleasant surprise, Commander!" The man said, mocking a salute. "What brings you here to this secluded part of Ionia?" He asked. Riven was about to answer but the look on the man's face quickly changed, like how the tides changed at Coeur. "You came here to ravage our lands!" The man shouted in rage and punched Riven so hard that she was sent tumbling backwards.

She shakily stood up, wiping the blood on her face. She spit the blood in her mouth and stared at the man and his band of bandits. "What do you want?" She managed to ask.

"We want you to die. Is it that hard to do?"

"Well you can kill me... I don't care anymore." She responded. "I have nothing to fight for... I don't have a place to go anymore..."

The men were left silent. This woman is beyond broken. She already lost the will to live and the will to fight. She's just a woman who's soul is completely shattered beyond repair.

"Bring her to the hideout. We have a new toy worth playing." The man ordered as his companions moved in to grab a hold of Riven. That was the first time she felt dread washing over her but she didn't cared anymore. She got no strength left to fight these men, no strength to run, no strength to continue on living. Even if she does have a couple of strength to fight them off, a dull and broken blade won't do so much damage to these battle-hardened veterans like herself. "End it quickly." The exile muttered, a silent plea to these men.

"Whoa now." Their leader snickered, lifter her chin up so he can look into her eyes. "Can't have you dying on me. We will have so much fun you'll be glad that you were alive." There was that smirk that made her uneasy. Clearly he was talking about torturing her. But being the lump of shit she is right now, Riven couldn't care less. All she wanted right now is a nice long rest.

They stopped in front of an abandoned run-down shack on the outside but it looks hell on the inside. The inside of the shack was normal but they didn't stopped there. The leader of the bandits ordered his men to bring the ex-Commander down the basement which is where the magic happens.

The basement was large. It was filled with various torture instruments like wrenches, pliers, breast-rippers, thumbscrews, gallons of water, hextech tasers and all other stuff that will definitely catch your breath and wish that Riven isn't you. Said Noxian was strapped on a wooden chair with her hands and feet tied behind her and a blindfold over her eyes.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

Reviews, favorites and follows are greatly appreciated! If you have some concerns or suggestions do not hesitate to send me a PM or review. I accept any kind of criticism. eh... **This is just the tip of the iceberg because shit's going down next chapter.** I'll try to finish this story tho... :)


	2. Chapter 2

A big **THANK YOU** for all those who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! It motivates me greatly, goddamn! Well, enjoy the chapter where Riven gets tortured for all you pyschotic shits! I do hope this meets your expectations. XD

 **WARNING:** EXTREMELY GRAPHIC - or at least I tried to make it. Please do proceed wih caution. This was not proof-read so there may be grammatical and/or typographical errors so please do not be afraid of pointing them out. Cheers!

* * *

Riven's scream awoke the inhabitants of the shack. All of them quickly went downstairs only to see their leader starting the torture session, along with some of the bandits. The exile was still bounded on the chair with her head thrown to the back; the blindfold was still over her eyes.

"Isn't this a little bit early to start, Yuan?" One of the members asked, covering his face as he yawn.

Yuan snickered, "The early bird guts the worm…" He smirked when he felt Riven stiffened from his grip. "Wasn't that your General's famous motto?" The girl offered no answers but silently clenched her fists. Just being reminded of Swain made her blood boil…

"Answer me you damned fuck!" He roared, kicking the chair to the ground. The chair fell on the cemented floor causing her head to hit the floor, hard. She winced at the shock that coursed through her body. _'Damn that hurt…'_

"I have nothing to say to you…" She mumbled as she struggled to upright herself from the floor but it was useless… like her.

She heard a tongue clicked out of annoyance. Something was stopping her from going back to her sitting position. It was Yuan pinning the chair to the ground with the use of his foot. God damn this man is so fucking strong.

"Pass me the gallons, mates." He ordered. "Since you're already in that position, let's start the game. The last Noxian soldier we tortured only lasted for three hours and a half… Can you beat his record?"

"You bastard… How many of us did you kill?!" Riven snarled.

"Let's see… ten from the 42nd Standard… around twenty from the main squad at the Placidium." Yuan answered. "You're the only one who survived from the ambush at Coeur and you bet I'm disappointed." He sighed.

Yuan had one of his subordinates keep Riven down by holding her shoulders to prevent her from squirming. "Alright let's get this show started." He boomed.

His subordinate put a damp towel on her blindfolded face before keeping her mouth open with the use of two fingers. "Say ahh~" He cooed. Oh how Riven wanted to bite those fingers off her mouth but it was useless. They were too strong for her not to mention that she didn't eat anything since yesterday.

While her mind was drifting, the boys were already done preparing the materials needed for today's session. You can see hextech-car batteries with clips on the one side, a fucking wrench beside it, pliers, thumbscrews, whips and chains… Well this is certainly going to be hell for Riven.

"Open wide!" Yuan cackled as he poured the gallon of water at the trapped Noxian. Riven couldn't breathe. She's gasping for air but the towel prevents her from doing it. How can she breathe if there was water going inside her mouth?

She was drowning even if she is not swimming. "H… elp…" She whimpered as she keeps on trying to get a grip on her consciousness. Her eyes were already closed from the pressure of the water. "HELP," screamed Riven after swallowing the water that's in her mouth.

A chuckle escaped from the lips of the torturer, "No one can hear you hear here, missy. I'm afraid…" he paused before hitting the ex-Noxian with the now empty gallon of water. "It's just you, me, my friends and my toys."

Riven coughed like crazy when the first wave of waterboarding finished. Her chest was heaving up and down fast like her heart. ' _If this goes on… I'll die._ ' She said to herself mentally.

An image of her formerly glorious self appeared in her mind. _'Isn't that what you wanted? You were asking them to kill you. They're fulfilling your wish already, Riven.'_ Her inner self said, frowning at her.

She shook her head. ' _I want to die with honor!_ '

Inner-Riven doubled over from laughing. She laughed hysterically as if she heard the greatest joke of all time. Well, she did. _'You?! Die?! With honor?! HAHAHAHAHA! You've gotta be kidding me!_ ' She roared as she fell on the dark invisible floor, clutching her stomach from laughing too much. ' _Oh god my stomach hurts HAHAHAHA._ '

"Shut up!" Riven screamed, charging towards the inner version of herself but the replica of herself easily sidestepped the attack and set a roundhouse kick back at her which she blocked with her forearms.

" _We both know that you already_ lost _your_ honor _when you joined Noxus in this meaningless slaughter!"_

"That isn't true!" She defended, "I did it for my country!"

" _You did it for_ yourself _."_ Inner-Riven smirked, _"I can read your emotions Riven. You killed all those civilians because_ you _hate_ them _even if they didn't do anything to you."_ The ex-commander refused to reply at her conscious. She balled her hands to a fist tightly. Deep in Riven's heart she knew, that her conscious is true but being the prideful Noxian she is, she refuses to admit it.

" _You were envious of them. They have their families. They have someone to protect. But you,"_ it paused. _"You have_ NOTHING _. So you just said,_ 'I will kill all of you so that you will know what it feels like to be alone' _. Am I right, Me?"_

"SHUT UP! I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!" She screamed as she clutched her hair. A headache is coming.

" _YOU MADE THIS HAPPEN, RIVEN! DON'T PUT THE BLAME ON SWAIN!"_

"STOP!" She shouted, banging her head on the floor in an attempt to forget the visions from Coeur. But she knew that even if she forced herself to forget what happened that fateful day, the people that died by the hands of the Zaunite inventions will not forget her, the one who called the barrage. The faces of the people at that time were haunting her. They were marching towards her, their hands stretched out to grab her. Their flesh already tearing and their insides already showing…

" _Save us, Commander!"_

" _Why did they fired them when they knew we were there?!"_

" _You killed us!"_

" _We didn't want to die!"_

" _Help my family!"_

" _WHY DID YOU FORSAKE US, RIVEN?!"_ It was Kharyl. Standing in front of her as the green chemicals slowly ate his flesh by the second. "I… It wasn't my intention!" Riven stammered.

" _Look at what you did to me, Riven, to us._ " Kharyl said. _"Go die!"_

While Riven was having her mental fight between her and her demons, Yuan and his gang were still trying to keep her in place. She was thrashing and screaming uncontrollably.

"Shit! Yuan she's having seizures!" One of his members shouted as he pinned Riven on the floor but to no avail. It was like she was doing anything in her power to get away. "Goddamn it! She's fucking strong!"

Yuan grunted, "No shit. She ain't an ex-Commander for nothing." He looked at the hextech-car batteries then back at Riven who was again banging the back of her head on the floor. "MAKE IT STOP!" she screamed.

"I'm going to put her to sleep now." Yuan ordered before beckoning at the batteries. "It seems like we're going to postpone our session for a later date." He was upset, really. But he knew better than to keep on torturing their prisoner who is currently being tortured by her inner demons.

"Get out," He growled and then his subordinates scurried out of the basement leaving him alone with the exile.

Riven was still struggling to get a grip on reality but the voices in her head and the images of her subordinates deformed bodies plagued her mind were hard to banish. They were hard not to look at. They are the embodiment of the truth that Noxus abandoned them.

" _Face the truth, Riven!"_ Kharyl shouted at her before sending a powerful right hook. She didn't even bother to block or evade the punch and instead, took it with open arms. _"Noxus abandoned us! You have nothing anymore!"_

" _You're better off dead, Commander!"_

" _Noxian bitch!"_

" _Just die already, Riven."_ Her Vice-Commander growled, _"Then you will do the world a fucking favor!"_

" _Look at us, Riven!"_ The exile averted her gaze. It took all of her willpower to stop herself from looking at them. She cannot look at them. She did this to them. She was the reason why many people died that day. _"LOOK AT US YOU DUMB BITCH!"_ The dead shouted in chorus, their rotting hands gripping on the ex-commander's neck.

" _YOU DID THIS TO US."_

Riven screamed again as her body convulsed involuntarily. Yuan, on the other hand was done undressing the commander for the last part of today's show. He, however, kept her chest wraps and underwear on. "This is as decent as I can be…" He grumbled, picking up the battery clips.

He looked at the woman's body then up to her wrapped chest then back to her toned stomach. Goddamn, this girl got abs. After a few seconds of thinking, Yuan shook his head and clipped the side of Riven's stomach. Even if he is some sick, twisted ex-Ionian soldier, his mother told him to respect a girl… He can at least show his values as a man by doing this, he thought.

The torturer sparked the clips to test them before proceeding. The clips produced a healthy cackle of electricity. He pinched some skin on Riven's stomach with the use of the clips before a violent wave of electric current coursed through the body of the exile. Her eyes opened as she realized what's happening on her body which caused her to thrash violently. Her screams once again filled the ears of Yuan.

"MAKE IT STOP!"

"GODDAMN MAKE IT STOP!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS PLEASE!"

"I'M GONNA FUCKING GUT YOU, YOU STUPID SHIT!"

Because of the waterboarding earlier, the damage from the shocks is increased since the electrical resistance of the body was reduced because of the water.

Her crimson eyes rolled towards the back of her head as the electroshock torture continued and the waves of electricity passed every inch of her body. All the while, Yuan had a small frown gracing his face. He unclipped the clips from her body and admired the piece of work he did on the ex-Commander's body. There were large bruises on where he had clipped the clips. Red branches identical to lighting on some parts of her body."

This isn't the best of my work but it will do." Yuan said before putting away the hextech-car batteries. He called someone from the surface and asked him to clean up the mess he made.

"The next session will start as soon as she wakes up."

* * *

 _ **Few days later...**_

When the Noxian became conscious, she noticed that she was no longer sitting. How long was she out? Chains were securely wrapped around her wrists as she was suspended from the rafters of the basement. Around her ankles were chains connected to a large cemented ball of some shit, making her unable to move her legs due to the weight.

Her uniform was nowhere in sight. She was wearing rugged clothes. Riven breathed a sigh of relief when she found out her chest wraps and underwear was still intact. _'It's still early to be relieved when you're still trapped in this place, Riven._ ' She said to herself mentally.

What she needed now was an escape plan.

 _Growl!_

But first she needs food.

As if in cue, footsteps sounded from the surface. Moments later, the door to the basement opened. The person walked down the stairs with a tray of Ionian food in his hands. "Yuan said to let you eat… at least for a while."

Crimson eyes gazed warily at the food, "How can I trust you?"

The man scoffed, "I don't want your trust, Noxian. There is no poison. Yuan would never let you die that quickly."

She grunted. Fair point... "How can I eat when I'm bounded by these chains?" She asked but the man just looked at her like she just asked an obvious question. "That's why I'm here." He replied then proceeded on feeding the exile.

Riven, seeing that there is no other way to eat the food, let herself be spoon-fed by the bandit. As she took a bite, her stomach rejoiced for the taste and how her mouth craved for more. This was a blessing from the gods, she believed. If she can just store the energy she received from the meal then she can finally find a way to escape the prison.

"Yuan will be away for a couple of days… Something about a council meeting he said."

Upon hearing this, The Exile released a sigh of relief at the announcement. Thank the fucking gods for this intervention! The chess pieces seem to be falling in their respective places right now.

"But that doesn't mean that you're free from the torture sessions." He grumbled, "Yuan assigned a person to continue the session in his stead and that man is a lot more wicked and psychotic than Yuan."

That news sent shivers down Riven's spine. Oh great, just what she needed. A lunatic, psychopathic shit that's even more terrifying that her previous torturer. While she was lost in her thoughts, a sharp bell rang from the surface. The man got up and mumbled something along the lines of "he's here".

After the man left, another man came into view. This man however was the complete opposite of Yuan. He was around Riven's height, lean, not that muscular – you can still see his baby fats from here –, and he got that caring look in his chocolate brown eyes. His face wasn't scarred either. His mouth is curved to a warm smile that seems to be comforting Riven in some way. But she cannot dismiss the fact something is wrong with this guy.

"Hello." He greeted.

Riven responded with a nod of her head.

The man closed the distance between him and Riven in a quick few strides. A roundhouse kick was sent towards Riven who lurched at the sudden pain from her stomach. _'Goddamn it hurts!_ ' She seethed internally.

"When someone greets you, you greet them back." He said, brown eyes looking down at the prisoner. The light bulb casted a shadow over his face which made his looks even more menacing. "Fuck you." Riven said through gritted teeth.

He clicked his tongue in disapproval and grabbed a fistful of Riven's black hair and pulled it towards his knee. Riven just glared at him since she was powerless right now. Another click and he pulled out a brass knuckle from his pocket then punched the Noxian in the stomach that caused her to spit out blood.

"My, what a rude prisoner we have here…" He grumbled with a grin. "Ah my manners! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Yuu and I am pleased to be your acquaintance." The man now known as Yuu introduced himself with a bow.

She grunted in response. "Not so pleased to meet you, fucktard."

"It seems that we'll have to educate you properly." He sighed dramatically. Sho opened the silver briefcase he is carrying. The briefcase contained at least five vials of unknown green chemical.

When she saw that green substance in the case, Riven lost her shit. The substance reminded her of the sticky liquid that poured down on them during the invasion. Yuu noticed Riven's change and smirked. "Oh~ Are you afraid of this liquid right here?" He asked, holding out the vial for Riven to see.

She closed her eyes when Yuu pushed the vial in front of her. It looked a lot like the chemicals from Coeur. "Rest assured… they aren't what you think they are. Although I had Singed create them for me." Just the mention of the Mad Scientist made her blood in anger and all kinds of emotions except happiness and joy.

"What do want from me?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just want to play with you." The man smiled. Hell, that smile made her tense. There's something about that man's smile that made her uncomfortable.

Without warning, Yuu injected the contents of the vial into Riven's exposed arms. She screamed as she felt the substance enter her body. After a few seconds, she noticed that nothing was happening to her. Her body isn't degrading or some shit. Indeed, this chemical is different from the ones they used at Coeur.

"What is… this?"

The man didn't offer her any answers and instead picked one of the pliers on the wooden table. His eyes inspected the pliers for a few seconds before moving to crouch, facing Riven's legs.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!" She asked, thrashing her legs in an attempt to get him away from her.

He was silent. He gripped Riven's toenail with the pliers and quickly pulled it before she could even react. Another scream shattered the silence around the basement. Her eyes looked down to her feet to see that her toe is bleeding like crazily. "You sick fuck!" She hissed in pain before thrashing again.

To her surprise though, the toenail that was removed quickly regenerated. Blood stopped coming out of it. It was as if Yuu didn't remove the toenail. "What the fuck?" She asked, clearly curious.

"That chemical… It improves the regeneration rate of a person tenfold." He answered with that wicked grin on his face.

And after that, Yuu proceeded on removing all of Riven's nails in his hands and toes before showering the exposed skin with vinegar. Yes it hurts. Especially if you're going to do this routine for like four hours. She was already screaming her lungs out. She was already crying at this point. A person like her could only take _so_ much.

With every pull of her nails, a hoarse scream comes afterwards. This was too much to bear. Thankfully she still had that regeneration effect from the vial. That was the only reason why she is still alive and breathing.

"Isn't this great?!" Yuu beamed, spreading his arms wide. "With the effect of the chemical, you can be the perfect torture doll for psychotic shits like me!"

She grunted.

"Now! Let's move to the next phase of our show!" He continued, before whipping out a nine-tailed whip made out of barbed wire with broken glass shards at the ends. He ripped out Riven's rugged shirt, making her torso exposed but the wrap was still there.

He hit Riven with the whip. Every pointed tip of the whip stuck deep into Riven's bare skin. The exile hissed at the impact of the whip on her back but screamed out loud when the psychotic piece of shit pulled it free from her skin.

Blood poured out from the wounds but the wounds itself closed quickly. Yuu continued on whipping the girl. There were already scars and bruises forming on her back. Riven already lost the will to scream so she kept silent, gritting her teeth in silence. She clenched her hands tightly every time the whip makes contact with her back.

Goddamn her back aches.

A sharp pain erupted on the back side of her head. "HAHAHA! Oops, I must've aimed at the wrong place then~." Sho said in a sing-song voice. It took a moment for her to understand what happened. The whip's tips got stuck on her head, this time.

She felt the barb wires sticking out of her head and the blood that was flowing down from the wounds down to her nape.

By the time Yuu pulled out the barb wires, Riven already had her eyes closed and is already drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

To be honest I'm not satisfied with the ending of this chapter. Well, it is kinda rushed but still... Not good enough for my tastes. So yea, I just want to share that this is my first time writing about angst, torture and all that shit so forgive me if I didn't described well how the things goes. The next chapter will be the last in the **torture sesh arc** then we move on to the slow recovery phase and then blah blah blah~ You get the point. Also, our heroine's savior will be making her debut appearance in the next chapter so do look forward to it!

I kinda view Ionia along the lines of Japanese and Chinese cultures, hence the names.

I really had to research about torture methods for this fic. I initially planned on using the breast ripper for the final torture sesh - which I am so fucking glad that I didn't pursue that fucking idea. It's so fucking graphic and all that shit. Not suitable for all audiences. I'll try to make the next chapter more well written I guess.

As always, feedback is always appreciated! Do not hesitate to leave a review, suggestions, criticism or a private message for your concerns!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Sorry for the delay :3 I had to focus on reviewing for my final exams then I had to finish my clearance also. I basically forgot that I have a chapter to write lmao. Anyway! Thanks for the kind reviews, follows and favorites! It definitely made me happy :D Without further ado, here is the third chapter for **Abandoned**!

 **Warning: EXTREMELY GRAPHIC -** definitely not for the readers with weak-stomachs - or at least I tried to make it. Please do proceed wih caution. This was not proof-read so there may be grammatical and/or typographical errors so please do not be afraid of pointing them out. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

For a month Riven was subjected to endless torturing sessions by Yuan's brother, Yuu. It was only thanks to the regenerative properties of the chemical that she was able to survive each day. The only time she was able to breathe without someone hurting her was when she is eating, which is an hour every week. Tough right?

Currently, the Exile was sound asleep, huddled in one of the corners of the basement. The plate of food beside her was untouched. She still wore nothing but rags to keep her decency somewhat intact. Large bruises and scars covered her body. Her raven hair is slowly becoming snow white; the roots of her hair had already changed their colors.

"Woi~ Is this really the time for you to be sleeping~?" A voice asked that Riven heard unconsciously.

A kick was sent to Riven's bruised abdomen which woke her up from the paradise she thought she was in and into the reality that she is currently facing. "What." She said weakly. In her current situation, she doesn't even have the strength to speak clearly and loudly or stand up straight or scream. Tears also stopped coming out of her eyes, it's like her tears had ran out.

"I'd like you to meet my friend, Beatrice!" Yuu cackled, whistling to call his 'friend'.

A big black raven flew across the room and perched on top of Yuu's arm has three red eyes on each side of its face. Somehow this bird is awfully familiar. Then, she remembered her conversation with Rodriguez after their audience with Swain...

" _Still, that bird was pretty creepy…"_ _Riven muttered lowly only for Drill Instructor Rodriguez to hear. Where the hell in Valoran can you find a raven that has six fucking eyes?!_

" _General Swain said that her name was Beatrice." Rodriguez grunted, clearly displeased about their topic._

 _Riven raised an eyebrow, "The fuck should we care?"_

 _Her commanding officer growled, "Right. There was this time Talon used that damned bird for target practice. Swain was not amused."_

 _Then again she asked herself "Why the fuck should I care?"_

Her crimson eyes widen at the sudden realization. "This bird belongs to…!" She screamed. However, she was unable to finish her sentence because a loud screech came from Beatrice. "Ohh! Perfect timing! You must be hungry, you little bird?" Yuu asked it and the bird nodded.

The Ionian looked at the exiled Noxian and grinned. "Ah! Great timing! I've prepared just the food for you, my friend!" Yuu said then crouched so that she's leveled with Riven. She thought that Yuu would give the untouched food to the bird but she was mistaken.

He pointed at the wounded soldier and said to the bird, "This person right here can give you the best food you can eat here in the barren lands of Coeur!" The raven tilted its head to the side.

"Now! Eat to your heart's content!" Yuu announced then Beatrice took off. It latched on Riven's stomach before pecking the woman's abdomen repeatedly until her innards became visible. The woman could only watch in horror as the wicked raven ate her skin. Her body was twitching as the pain increased with each peck. Thanks to the chemical injected to her, the missing flesh comes back after a few seconds, only for Beatrice to tear it up again. There is a puddle of blood forming on the floor by now.

She could feel the bird's beak peck her insides. Beatrice pulled out Riven's intestines and swallowed it whole in one go. The bird let out a squawk of satisfaction before busting Riven's lungs open.

It feels like her chest is being stabbed - quite literally at this point - every time she breathes. Her vision is starting to get blurry and her breathing starts to get ragged and deep which is bad because of the hole in her lung. She is starting to feel lightheaded as the ravenous bird continues its feast.

Her body convulsed as she desperately grasp for air to no avail. She collapsed on the floor, chest heaving up and down as blood splurted out of her exposed insides. It seems that the effect of the chemical worn off, unable to regenerate the missing tissues of her lungs and stomach.

 _Is this the end…?_

"Ehh? Is that the best she can do?" Yuu asked, kicking Riven's limp body.

When Riven failed to give a response, he poked the woman's insides and grimaced. "This is fucking gross." He grunted, before wiping his hands free of blood. "Sooo~ Did you ate well?"

The bird nodded before squawking. "Good~ That was the best meal I could offer~ I'm sorry~" Yuu laughed. Beatrice unlatched herself from the man's guard before flying out of sight, presumably to return back to Jericho Swain.

"Captain Yuu!" one of the bandits shouted, rushing to the basement.

Yuu glared at bandit, "What the fuck do you want?"

"B-Bad news! The Cap-" The bandit was unable to finish his report when a figure harshly pushed him out of the way.

The figure was armored, that much he can tell. Four blades were hovering dangerously beside her, pointed at him. Jade-colored eyes gleamed in the dimly lit room. This was none other than Ionia's newly appointed Captain of the Guard, Irelia Lito.

"I see what's happening." Irelia growled.

"No shit. You have fucking eyes, duh." Yuu smirked.

"I don't have the time to spare, Yuu." She said, raising an eyebrow. She raised her hand and soon, her subordinates piled into the basement. "Arrest that man." The Captain of the Guard ordered, pointing at Yuu.

The Ionian soldiers obliged, no questions asked. "Imprison him and the bandits as well."

"What about this Noxian commander, ma'am?" One of her soldiers asked.

"I'll deal with her. Wait for me outside the shack." She replied, already approaching Riven. She knelt beside her then tore the piece of white cloth that's wrapped around her arms. She used it to cover Riven's slightly exposed stomach which was bleeding. After tying the cloth around the other's abdomen she picked her up. One hand supporting the fallen soldier's head while the other was supporting her legs.

The Captain of the Guard was not amused. When they got out of the shack, she sent a glare to the captured Yuu. "Why did you do this?" She asked, beckoning at the female in her arms.

"For my entertainment, of course!" Yuu answered with a wicked grin.

"You're sick in the head." Irelia said with a click of her tongue.

"I know right!" He agreed, "Who told you that we have a Noxian prisoner?" Yuu asked, tilting his head to the side.

Irelia replied, "Your brother, Vice Captain Yuan."

"Ehhh~ Should've known that man will tell ya~" He grumbled, glaring disappointedly at the horizon. Irelia shook her head. "I managed to overhear Yuan's conversation with one of his men."

"That old fart is dumb as ever!" Yuu cackled.

"Don't worry Yuu. You'll see each other soon in prison." Irelia said.

Yuu continued laughing, clearly amused at the situation he's in. "Well isn't this amusing?!"

The guards carted him off before Irelia can shut his mouth herself. She looked at the unconscious ex-Noxian before grimacing in disgust because: first, this girl in her arms is/was a Noxian commander that aided in the invasion; second, because of her disgusting injuries.

"I do hope I'm doing the right thing of saving you…" She grumbled to herself.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"How was it?" Swain asked as he opened the window of his office to let Beatrice enter. The bird perched itself on its designated perch beside it's owners table.

A gurgling squawk. "She's good as dead then."

Beatrice tilted its head to the side. "Looks like we don't have problems anymore after that failure at Ionia." Swain grinned maniacally behind his face mask.

Unbeknownst to them though, a hooded figure was eavesdropping on their conversation not too far away from the office.

"Katarina will not like this..."

* * *

A short chapter, I know. I'm sorry. But this chapter marks the end of Riven being tortured and the start of a new beginning for her. I'm sure you guys can already see the influences of Tokyo Ghoul~ Was I too fast and hasty in the progression of this story? The savior of our damsel in distress has already made her appearance! The next chapter will probably be about Irelia and how she found out about Riven being locked up in the basement of an abandoned shack in the outskirts.

Hmmm... I'm not sure what will be Katarina's part in this story but I added that last part on a whim lmao. Please give me suggestions and I might consider making them come true~ The idea of using Beatrice as a method of torture and the chemical that regenerates your body came from _Darkness Rising by WingsofRequiem,_ one of my favorite authors. Give it a read, it's worth it.

As always, reviews, favorites, follows and views are greatly appreciated! To be honest, I'm kinda touched because of your kind reviews! Thank you soooo much! You guys made me super duper happy and I swear I will try not to betray your expectations! If you have any suggestions or requests, please don't hesitate to leave a review or a private message! Thank you if this chapter satisfied you and if not, then I'm sorry :( I'll do my best next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

What is up guys! I'm sorry for they delay once again. I had to attend many outings with my friends and previous classmates so I didn't really had the time to upload this. This chapter went under 3 revisions because I wasn't quite happy with how the events unfold. Anyway have fun reading this chapter!

 **WARNING:** This wasn't proofread so there may be grammatical or typographical errors so please kindly point them out so I can edit them later! Enjoy reading! :D aaaaaaaand. I have another author's note at the end. I have something important to talk about with you guys that I need your opinion on them. Without further ado, **Chapter 4** of **Abandoned**!

* * *

 **Three days prior to Riven's rescue…**

 **Morning / The Lotus Gardens, Capital City, Ionia…**

In the middle of the clearing, a lone tree sat. Below the tree was Ionia's Captain of the Guard, Irelia Lito, meditating peacefully. Her blades were silently hovering in the air behind her, following their owner's example of peace. The garden inside the Placidium is so breathtaking and a perfect spot for meditating if you want to take some breather.

"Ire." A voice called out to the young woman. It was none other than the Duchess and one of the prominent Elders of Ionia, Karma.

When Irelia didn't respond, the dark-skinned woman sighed and said her name a little louder this time. "Irelia!"

Like the first time, the Captain of the Guard didn't offered some sort of acknowledgement of the new presence beside her. She sighed again and poked the other woman but groaned when the other lost her balance, falling on the green grass. The blades in the air fell down too, embedding themselves on the ground. "Falling asleep while you're meditating is not a good habit, Irelia."

Irelia yawned and sat up straight. The blades dislodged itselves from the ground hovered in the air silently but shuddering. It was as if they are also capable of feeling what Irelia is feeling - which is, surprise, they can. "I know, Karma but the job you've offered to me is so stressful."

Karma chuckled, "Who said that the job of Ionia's Captain of the Guard is easy?"

The master swordsman - or swordswoman rather - scowled before standing up and stretching her sore muscles. Her blades circled around her head before staying still behind her. "So," she started. "What brings you here in the gardens?"

The Duchess' expression turned serious. "You're Vice Captain is talking with a suspicious individual outside the gates. Might as well look into the matter."

"Thanks Karma. I'll handle it somehow." Irelia said, before dashing towards the gates of the Capital City with haste.

After a few minutes of running, Irelia arrived before the gates. Her vice captain was there, talking with a man that looks like a bandit; she can tell from his clothes and manner of speaking.

"Boss. Our captive has lost the will to fight anymore, let alone scream for mercy." The bandit said.

Yuan groaned. "Too bad. I was planning on testing my newly devised torture methods on her when I come back…"

The bandit nodded. "Your brother was not amused, boss. He was going on and on about how Noxian commanders like her were weak."

The leader of the bandits scowled, "Weak? If he saw what happened to Couer that day, he will think otherwise! That woman killed many of our countrymen in one swoop..."

"Eh… So what are your plans, boss?"

"We-" "Hiding an enemy of the state, are you, Yuan?" Irelia finally had enough of eavesdropping when she finally got what she came here for.

"Captain…" Yuan grunted, backing away from his superior.

"Vice Captain, I hereby accuse you of treason for aiding an enemy of the state in hiding." Irelia started, calling her blades and pointing them at Yuan threateningly. "You are no exception from this as well, bandit."

Irelia had them captured and detained in Placidium's unused solitary confinement. She locked Yuan's cell and stared at her ex-Vice Captain who was stripped off his garments, nothing with ragged clothes for comfort. "What were you even thinking, Yuan?" She asked, eyes firmly looking at the man inside the cell.

"Honestly," He started. "I don't even know. You know my hatred for Noxians are boundless."

His commanding officer didn't even flinch. He sighed. This is goddamn hard. Even though the Captain of the Guard is young in age, Irelia already knows how this world works. She ain't dumb.

"I vent my suppressed anger, hate, and other ill-will for Noxians on her. But I stopped and left her there because I realized how broken she was."

"A Noxian? Broken? Those words don't fit in the same sentence." Irelia scoffed.

Yuan growled, "Believe me, Captain. If you see her in the state she's in you'll surely change your opinion on how you see her."

Jade-like eyes glared at the man behind the bars. "A Noxian will always be a Noxian. They cannot change."

"The day will come when you'll say that my words were right." Yuan stated before turning his back on the woman he used to call captain.

Clearly enraged by Yuan's words, Irelia stormed out of the holding cells and went to the barracks nearby. She gathered her men and told that they will be doing a raid.

"Who does Yuan think he is?! Saying something like that!" Irelia growled, stomping her foot on the concrete pathway. Her blades shivered as they felt their owner's anger and rage.

The soldiers behind her just groaned as their captain let out her emotions on the pathway beneath her, stomping it mercilessly. They held back their laughter when Irelia said that her booted foot started to be sore. One glare from her made them think otherwise.

"Tomorrow we will raid ex-Vice Captain Yuan's safehouse near the outskirts of Coeur. Rest easy tonight cause we will be leaving at sunrise first thing tomorrow." Irelia ordered. Her men saluted at her before taking their leave.

That night, Irelia couldn't sleep. Yuan's words were still haunting her up to her dreams. She knew Yuan's twisted side because she heard rumors about him circling Ionia when he was still in training. A psychotic and sadistic recruit who had not only the brute force but also the brains. She was one of the few soldiers who saw this side of Yuan.

But to think, Yuan - the most fucked up person she ever met - would stop in the middle of a torture session… Of course he head to stop. She called him back for a war council after all. Irelia violently shook her head to clear her thoughts and forced herself to sleep. A long day was waiting for her and her men.

* * *

 **The day where Riven gets rescued…**

That morning at Coeur was silent, not even their boots made a sound on the barren lands. "Captain I can see Arahate village already." One of her soldiers reported. Her jaded eyes scanned the deserted town and recalled the map of Coeur she had memorized inside her head. "Their hideout must be around here, somewhere." She said before giving her orders to her soldiers through hand signals. _Search the area. Be quiet._

After a good thirty minutes of searching the town, the soldiers came back to their officer to report their findings. "Captain, there is a shack near the edge of town. We've assumed that this is Yuan's hideout. We managed to neutralize some of the bandits using the cover of the abandoned town for hiding." Irelia nodded. "Good. Surround the area but don't let yourselves be detected. When I gave the signal, storm the front." All of the soldiers responded with an 'OK' hand signal.

Slowly but surely they treaded into the town, making an effort not to make a noise. Some of her men were watching her from certain vantage points they found out earlier while the others are busy clearing out the area. "Command, this is Overwatch. A man that looks like to be a patrol guard emerged from the shack."

"Affirmative, Overwatch. Approaching target now." Irelia whispered into their communication device.

There was a man patrolling around the shack. Irelia was approaching him, her blades drawn out with the intent of finding whatever it is Yuan is hiding in his basement. "Where is the Noxian Commander?" She demanded. The guard gulped when he saw the famed Captain of the Guard a couple of meters away from him. Instinctively, the guard abandoned his post and went inside the shack to inform his comrades of the raid. He shut the door behind him quickly, startling his slumbering friends inside. "What the fuck is your problem, newbie?!" Some of them asked the running patrol guard but the man paid them no heed and continued to the basement.

Irelia followed the man into the shack, kicking the previously closed door open along with three of her soldiers. The inhabitants inside the shack were startled again for the second time this day. Why was the Ionian Captain of the Guard here?! "Subdue them and wait for me outside." The soldiers quickly obeyed their orders despite a sea of protests from the bandits.

"Boss..!" the lookout shouted, rushing to the basement.

An innocent looking man, now identified as Yuu - Yuan's brother -,glared at bandit, "What the fuck do you want?"

"B-Bad news! The Cap-" The bandit was unable to finish his report because Irelia pushed him - kicking him actually into the basement - out of the way.

"I see what's happening." Irelia growled.

"No shit. You have fucking eyes, duh." Yuu smirked.

"I don't have the time to spare, Yuu." She said, raising an eyebrow. She raised her hand and soon, her subordinates piled into the basement. "Arrest that man." The Captain of the Guard ordered, pointing at Yuu.

The Ionian soldiers obliged, no questions asked. "Imprison him and the bandits as well."

"What about this Noxian commander, ma'am?" One of her soldiers asked.

"I'll deal with her. Wait for me outside the shack." She replied, already approaching Riven. She knelt beside her then tore the piece of white cloth that was wrapped around her arms. She used it to cover Riven's slightly exposed stomach which was bleeding. After tying the cloth around the other's abdomen she picked her up. One hand supporting the fallen soldier's head while the other was behind Riven's knees.

Her late father taught her the basics of first aid. Irelia remembered what her father said during their training sessions. _"If you see an injured living thing, you must help them regardless of their nationality, loyalty or race. Only you can help them after all."_

The Captain of the Guard was not amused. When they got out of the shack, she sent a glare to the captured Yuu. "Why did you do this?" She asked, beckoning at the female in her arms.

"For my entertainment, of course!" Yuu answered with a wicked grin.

"You're sick in the head." Irelia said with a click of her tongue.

"I know right!" He agreed, "Who told you that we have a Noxian prisoner?" Yuu asked, tilting his head to the side.

Irelia replied, "Your brother."

"Ehhh~ Should've known that man will tell ya~" He grumbled, glaring disappointedly at the horizon. Irelia shook her head. "I managed to overhear Yuan's conversation with one of his men."

"That old fart is dumb as ever! He knew better than to discuss private things out in public." Yuu cackled.

"Don't worry Yuu. You'll see each other soon in prison." Irelia said.

Yuu continued laughing, clearly amused at the situation he's in. "Well isn't this amusing?!"

The guards carted him off before Irelia can shut his mouth herself. She looked at the unconscious ex-Noxian before grimacing in disgust because: first, this girl in her arms is/was a Noxian commander that aided in the invasion; second, because of her disgusting injuries.

"I do hope I'm doing the right thing of saving you…" She grumbled to herself.

* * *

 **And now we're back in the present, a few days after Riven's rescue…**

"What were you thinking, Captain Lito, bringing in a Noxian field commander into the Capital?!" Elder Rakham seethed. Clearly he didn't liked the idea of nursing a severely injured ex-Noxian commander back to health.

"I just did what my father taught me to do." Irelia reasoned, her face devoid of any emotion. The Elders weren't going to take a 'yes' for an answer, she knew it. But it was worth a try.

The members of the council murmured among themselves. Most of them were clearly against Irelia's actions. But what can they do? Their Captain of the Guard already did it. They can't simply throw her out without a proper trial, that would just go against their practices.

An elder cleared his throat. "I bear no ill will to Master Lito's teachings and I myself agree to his philosophy in life but clearly you need to understand that _that_ woman aided in conquering our nation!"

"Yes, that is true." Another elder agreed. "But we know that _that_ woman was abandoned by her country."

Rakham was annoyed. "Seriously, Elder Kiyan?! You're going to take that Noxian's side?!"

The one known as Elder Kiyan sighed, "I am not taking sides, Elder Rakham. I am just saying that we should give her a chance, to start anew!"

"Yeah right like a Noxian can change!" An elder scoffed which was followed by a sea of agreements from the other elders in the room.

The Enlightened One and the Will of the Blades just remained silent throughout the whole conversation. Although Irelia was silent during the whole debate, her blades were the exact opposite. They were restless, spinning and shuddering in place; they mirror their owner's inner feelings after all. "You can see what Yuan and his brother did to her, physically and mentally." Elder Kiyan said. "We all know that any form of torture is not acceptable!"

"Well yeah I think she deserved it. She was the one responsible for what happened at Coeur!"

"She is broken. She is lost. She doesn't have a home to return to, now that Noxus announced that most soldiers were killed in action or missing. They don't have any intention of letting her come back." Kiyan said with a sigh, "We must help her."

"She can always go to the Institute of War! There is no reason for her to stay here!"

"And then what?! Let her plot another Ionian invasion afterwards?!" Rakham roared with anger. The damage the invasion left was too great but they managed to keep them away for now. Another invasion will be the downfall of Ionia, no doubt.

"I agree."

Murmurs of agreement echoed inside the meeting chamber. Irelia and Kiyan sighed. This was not going to end in their favor. "My children!" Karma spoke up for the first time in the meeting.

Silence fell among the mass of elders. The Duchess was about to speak what's in her mind. "I suggest that we keep her under surveillance for now. Though I may disagree with letting her stay here, I also believe that we should help her recuperate."

"But…" Rakham whimpered as he sulked deeper into his chair.

Kiyan looked at the Duchess gratefully. _"You have my thanks, Duchess."_

"Also, I highly recommend that our _beloved_ Captain of the Guard should keep watch at our guest." Karma added, lips quirked upward, a small smirk forming on her face. The Captain's eyes widen incredulously at the dark-skinned woman in front of her. "Are you fucking serious?!"

Elder KIyan cleared his throat. "Language please, Ms. Lito."

Irelia glared at the elder before snapping back her attention to Karma. "What the hell Karma?! Are you for real?! I have other duties to attend to!"

The smirk on Karma's face got wider. Her jade-like eyes gleamed at Irelia's same-colored ones. Irelia swallowed the lump forming on her throat. This was not good. "Ohho~ But weren't you the one who rescued her? My goodness, Irelia, you should learn to take responsibilities for your actions!" Karma chided, though the smirk on her face never vanished.

The elders nodded their consent. "Well if it's Ms. Lito guarding her then we have nothing to fear."

"It's settled then!" The Enlightened One announced with delight before exiting the chamber, no questions asked. The elders one by one filed out of the room. Irelia and Kiyan were only the ones left inside.

Irelia weakly slumped on her chair before sighing heavily. Kiyan, on the other hand, was beyond amused. This was the first time he saw Irelia like this. "It's not funny, Kiyan!" Irelia snapped at him out of the blue.

He blinked then burst out laughing. "You have one hell of a job, Ire!"

"This is not funny…" Irelia groaned. Her blades were circling above her head. It looks like her blades were feeling sympathetic at their owner.

"It's alright Ire~ I'm sure it'll be okay~!" Kiyan beamed before petting Irelia's head like a child.

She and her blades stiffened at the contact. "Whatever. I hate you all."

The man could only laugh before leaving Irelia in the room to sort out her thoughts.

"Was this really a good idea, Father?" She murmured, her hands gently caressing the red orb acting as a joint for her blades. The steel weapon shuddered violently, like it was shrugging. Irelia sighed.

* * *

 **Afternoon - The Placidium**

Irelia entered the Hospital within the Placidium. Each step was filled with a sense of purpose. "Good afternoon Captain Lito." The man at the front desk greeted her as soon as she entered.

She nodded at him before leaving to find Riven's room which is at the fourth floor. When she got there, the Kinkou trio and Soraka were there, discussing something.

Soraka was the first one to sense her presence. "Irelia! What brings you here?" The Starchild asked.

Irelia shrugged, "How's her condition?"

Shen cleared his throat before answering. "We managed to stop the bleeding for now and stitch her wounds. Soraka had to use her powers to mend the hole in her lungs."

"She is alright physically, for now. Though I am worried about her mental and emotional state." Dr. Kennen squeaked.

"I'm going to watch her if anything come up. You guys can rest for now." Irelia sighed before taking her seat beside the bed.

The four nodded before exiting the room. "Call me if something happens." Soraka had reminded her then vanished behind the closed door.

Finally alone, Irelia took her time to analyze the soldier lying on the bed with a bunch of medical apparatuses attached to her. Riven's hair had become snow white after a few days. Traces of her black roots were nowhere to be found. Countless scars can be seen on her exposed skin. Her now white eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were opening slightly every now and then for her to breathe into the oxygen mask.

The onyx-haired soldier was so entranced in observing the patient in front of her that she had fallen asleep on the bed in a matter of minutes. It was not surprising though. This week had been tough for her that she barely had the chance to get sufficient sleep. Her crossed arms was enough for a makeshift pillow for her nap.

* * *

 **Approximately twelve hours later...**

Riven awoke to the sound of snoring beside her. The first thing those crimson eyes of hers saw was the white painted walls of the room. Her eyes squinted at the amount of sunlight entering her room through the opened windows. She groaned and tried to sit up but then noticed something beside her. There, sleeping soundly beside her was a woman with black-hair, fully armored from top to bottom. A large, four-pronged blade with a red orb in the middle was resting by the side-table.

Only the snores of the Captain of the Guard was all she can hear. A few seconds later, Riven heard voices speaking in Ionian dialect not too far away from her.

"Irelia must've fallen asleep…" a voice said. Riven can see two silhouettes standing by the door.

The entrance to her room opened, seconds later. The two looked shocked to see Riven already sitting up and their beloved captain asleep beside the Noxian. One was wearing a skimpy nurse outfit with her hair tied to a ponytail while her free hand was carrying what looks like to be Riven's medical records. The other person - or entity - is a purple-skinned woman with a horn protruding from her forehead and long pointed ears along and intricate tattoos adorning her body. She was holding out a crescent moon staff thingy with ancient runes engraved on one side..

"Y… You're awake…" Soraka said, eyes widening at surprise.

* * *

Hello again my dear readers! I'm sorry for the crappy ending for this chapter. I had the feeling to stop the chapter there because the next chapter is where things will escalate quickly - at least I planned to. The next chapter we will see Riven losing her shit and a possible time skip. I don't know. Fuck.

I'm quite indecisive about this. I had two possible outcomes when I wrote this chapter: **1** , Riven gets the fuck out of Ionia and heads for the Institute instead then the timeskip will enter here; **2,** Riven will stay in Ionia but she will not be a champion. I really want to do outcome #1 but there are still some plotholes I needed to fill. The problem with #2 is that it will be sooooo boring in my opinion. Please let me know your thoughts. I'm lost. :(

All I can say is stay tuned for the next chapter because shit is going down for the second time.

As always, reviews, feedbacks, favorites and follows are greatly appreciated! If you have a suggestion then leave a Private Message or a review! I'll keep your suggestions in mind like always :D


	5. Chapter 5

"Y… You're awake…" The purple lady said, eyes widening in surprise.

The white haired Noxian just stared at them with an indifferent place. "Where am I?" She managed to ask after a few minutes of awkward silence. She looked at her palms which was covered with newly replaced bandages. This were her hands, nothing new but somehow, they felt different. _"... the same damned hands that killed thousands of lives…"_ Riven added bitterly, scowling at the reality.

"You're in the hospital of the Capital City, Ionia." The nurse answered, her brown orbs observing the bedridden patient.

Said patient became silent. She kept staring at her hands like it was damned dirty. Well, it is. It is so goddamn dirty that even scrubbing the fuck out of her hands, it will never be clean. A frown marred the features of the Exile. Why would Ionians like them rescue a Noxian field commander that is already in front of Death's door? "Why did you bring me here…?" She asked.

"The Captain of the Guard conducted a raid at ex-Vice Captain Yuan's hideout when she heard that he was hiding a Noxian." Akali responded with a flat tone.

They didn't expected the Noxian's response this time. Riven laughed. But the Ionians in the room could tell that there was no sense of humor in her laugh. She laughed loudly for half a minute before stopping completely, her face now contorted with anger. "WHY DID YOU RESCUE ME?! DID I ASKED TO BE RESCUED?! I DIDN'T! YOU SHOULD'VE JUST LEFT ME THERE TO ROT AND DIE LIKE COMRADES!" The white haired woman roared, both of her bandaged hands grabbing fistful of her locks.

The two was too stunned to say a word. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO WATCH YOUR FELLOW COUNTRYMEN DIE ONE BY ONE WHILE THEIR BODIES ARE BEING SINGED IN CHEMICALS!" She paused before pointing her middle finger at the two, "YOU IONIANS DON'T KNOW SHIT!"

Due to Riven's sudden outburst, the previously sleeping Captain of the Guard woke up due to the loud noise she is hearing. "W… What… is happening…?" She asked in between yawns while tiredly rubbing her eyes.

"I… Irelia…" Soraka started but didn't bother continuing what she was about to say.

The onyx-haired captain looked in front of her and saw the woman she rescued sitting upright, her brows furrowed together and mouth twisted into a scowl. Her hands were balled into fists so tight that her knuckles turned white.

Now the ninja was not amused. Noxians will never be grateful it seems not will they willingly change their ways. "Now listen here, _Noxian bitch_ ," Akali started, her voice dripping with venom - figuratively, of course - that you'll think that she is a Vastayan cobra-human hybrid. " _You_ should be thankful that _we_ saved your pathetic ass. That means the gods above are giving you a second chance." She frowned. "But being the ungrateful bitch you are, I guess you don't deserve that chance."

"FUCK CHANCES AND GODS! IF THERE ARE GODS THEN WHY DID HE LET MY MEN DIE?! WHY DIDN'T HE STOPPED SWAIN FROM USING ZAUN'S MACHINERY?! WHY DID THE FUCKING GODS DID THIS TO ME?! THEY SHOULD'VE KILLED ME WHEN IT WAS RAINING CHEMICALS!" Riven shouted with despair and exasperation. "I WOULD'VE BEEN DEAD IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU MEDDLESOME IONIANS!"

"It's called 'karma' motherfucker for all the horrible things you've done to Valoran!" The nurse chuckled but then turned serious. "You want to die?!" Akali questioned, brandishing her twin kamas before pointing them threateningly at Riven. "FINE! I'll be more than happy to comply with your last wish!"

"DO IT!" Riven urged. She threw herself off the bed and removed the apparatuses attached on her person before approaching the weapon-bearing nurse. She grabbed one of Akali's hand and positioned one of the kamas on her neck. "I SAID FUCKING DO IT!"

Akali was unfazed. She didn't know what to do. Should she kill her right now? Should she tug her kama forward so that the Noxian will be headless in a matter of seconds? It's tempting, she knew. But she knew better than that. Soraka shot her a pleading glance. ' _Please. Stand down.'_ Her eyes said.

Reluctantly, the ninja withdrew her weapons with a scowl. Riven scoffed. "You Ionians really are cowards. You can't even kill a Noxian commander."

The brunette said, "The door is open. See yourself out, Noxian scum." As she gestured towards the door. Riven walked towards the door but a hand stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait… but your wounds…" Soraka said, hand planted on the injured Noxian's bandaged shoulder. Riven rudely slapped her hand away from her. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME, FREAK." She hissed, glaring daggers at the celestial being.

"Look, retarded Noxian field commander. This _freak_ ," Akali pointed at Soraka who just gulped nervously. " _Saved_ your life from danger when you are already at Death's door. Be fucking grateful you piece of Noxian shit!"

"YOU IONIANS ARE SO GODDAMN MEDDLESOME! POKING YOUR NOSES INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS! I DIDN'T ASKED FOR YOUR HELP! I DIDN'T NEED IT! JUST FUCK OFF ALREADY!"

Meanwhile Irelia was trying her best to understand what the fuck is happening in this room and somehow, she finally got the gist of it. Probably. "I will not allow you to leave. You are still injured and needs plenty of rest. You are my responsibility and I cannot allow you to things that might reopen your wounds." The Captain of the Guard resolutely announced.

"FUCK YOU I DON'T NEED YOUR OPINION!" Riven growled threateningly at Irelia, crimson eyes blazing with anger and rage. "THIS IS MY BODY AND I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT WITH IT SO FUCK OFF! I AM NOT GOING TO SIT HERE WHILE YOU IONIANS CONTROL ME! I WAS ALREADY FOOLED ONCE AND THERE WON'T BE A SECOND TIME." She seethed before giving the stunned captain the finger.

No, not _that_ finger. Y'know, the middle finger for "fuck you"? (Well indeed, Riven's gonna do _that_ after a few chapters looool okay I'll shut up now.)

"Fine, Noxian. Have it your way. You have nowhere else to go anyway." The nurse said with a smug smirk.

Tears started forming on Riven's eyes, on the verge of falling down on her cheeks. She felt like crying but she can't afford to break down here, in this room full of Ionians that she knew she couldn't trust, especially that fucking nurse. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LOSE EVERYTHING YOU WORKED SO HARD TO HAVE SO DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW MY SUFFERING!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH, NOXIAN. DON'T TALK LIKE YOU KNOW A FUCK ABOUT ME, ABOUT US." Akali seethed.

"I won't let you leave." Irelia groaned, brows furrowing.

Riven scoffed, "Bite me." She opened the windows and jumped out of it. Wait. Her room was on the fourth floor. Oh… Shit.

The moment Irelia realized that, it was already too late. Both women rushed towards the window to see if she's already dead but she was amazed when they saw Riven barely hanging from a tree branch that's around the height of the third floor.

"I can do this," Riven told herself with determination. She took a deep breath before forcing herself to let go of the tree branch. "LOOK OUT!" The raven-haired girl screamed at her.

 _Ah. I wonder if I'm going to die from this height…_ She thought with a bitter smile. _Who am I kidding? No one will die from this… Maybe a few broken bones._

She landed on her bare feet that sent a tingling sensation up her body. Riven shuddered before stretching her limbs. "GET HER!" A man's voice echoed throughout the building. The ex-soldier wasted no time and ran away from them.

Behind her were guards stationed at the hospital that were in charge of keeping an eye for her. Her years of training in the Noxian military was not useless it seems. She was able to outrun most of her pursuers.

Her feet took her to a busy marketplace of some sorts. A huge tree with numerous long branches were proudly standing in the town center. Yellow cloths were hanging loosely from its branches. Tents of various sizes were placed neatly around the vicinity. Vendors were shouting here and there in order to attract customers. Riven was lost. People was starting to look at her strangely because of her attire: a white hospital gown with reddening bandages all around her body. She needed to get out.

"She must be around here somewhere!"

Riven can already hear the guards approach but she had nowhere to hide because she didn't know where the fuck is the goddamn exit. Her eyes quickly scanned the area to find something that can save her from her demise but no luck. She was starting to lose hope.

She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't noticed a hand shot up from the shadows to grab her. The exile's senses came back to her as soon as she felt the foreign feeling on her body. "Oi, what the fuck are you doing?!" She asked the cloaked figure who was walking in a fast pace with her in tow. "HELP ME!" She screamed frantically. The Ionians just watched as the patient gets dragged by a hooded individual but no one bothered to help her. They assumed that a Kinkou ninja dragged her back to the hospital where she escaped. But noooooo. The hospital was in the opposite direction from where they are going. "HELP ME WHAT THE FUCK!" She shouted again.

"Look over there! I heard a scream!" One of the guards ordered her subordinates who quickly went in the direction of the scream they heard.

"HELP ME, FUCKING IONIANS!"

"Quiet, Riven, or do you want those Ionian lapdogs to capture you again?" The man - based on his voice - murmured low enough for her to hear. _Wait… That voice… sounds familiar…_ Red eyes bore on the back of the mysterious man as if just staring at him will give her answers to her questions.

They were halfway towards the nearest exit of the marketplace and her thoughts were starting to get the better of her. She was beginning to get paranoid. _"That man will kill you…"_ Her inner-self said with a cackle. She couldn't take it anymore. "Where the fuck are we going?! What the fuck are you going to do to me?!" The Noxian was already squirming at this point and countless pairs of eyes were watching the weird duo make their way through the marketplace.

Her pleas and cries fell on deaf ears. The man tightened her grip around the woman's wrist. "Just… trust me for a sec 'kay?" He sighed before throwing a sideway glance at the exile.

Riven said nothing and let herself be dragged around to god knows where. _This scene is so fucking familiar…_

 **Meanwhile…**

"Captain!" A soldier shouted, panting and clearly out of breath. Irelia turned around to see her subordinate. She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Take it easy soldier. Catch your breath first before reporting to me what happened."

The soldier gulped and tried his best to calm his breathing down. "The-..." He coughed, "Yuan escaped his confines an hour ago."

"What the?!" Irelia shouted, a tick mark forming on her forehead. "Find him, quickly!" She ordered which her soldier quickly passed on to his fellow soldiers no questions asked. The onyx-haired captain sighed. "First that Noxian commander escaped followed by Yuan… What the hell is going on?"

 **Back to Riven…**

Crimson eyes stared wide-eyed at the person in front of him who finally showed his face to her after they escaped the line of sight of the soldiers chasing them earlier. _That sensation… That voice…_ She scoffed, _no wonder it feels familiar._

Standing in front of her was none other than Yuan in a rugged cloak with bruises all over his body. But it was nowhere near the state of the white-haired exile's body. "What the hell do you want?" Riven sneered but her body was trembling. Just the thought of this guy in front of her makes her body shiver in fear. It was like it was anticipating for a rough beating.

Yuan's eyes shifted to the murky cobblestone path beneath him. "I…" He started before heaving a deep sigh and calmed his nerves. "I don't know where to start…"

Her eyebrows furrowed and mouth twisted into a snarl, "Why don't you start first with the reason why you helped me?"

He sighed, "It's the least I can do for you…"

"What the fuck!" Riven shouted, standing up from her place on top of carton boxes. "THE LEAST YOU COULD'VE DONE TO ME WAS KILLING ME THAT DAY WHEN YOU STUMBLED UPON ME!"

Yuan stayed silent while Riven continued her tirade. "OH NO! BUT INSTEAD YOU CHOSE TO MAKE ME SUFFER MORE THAN I CAN TAKE! A PERSON COULD ONLY TAKE SO FUCKING MUCH, YUAN! SO FUCKING MUCH!"

In a matter of seconds, Riven burst down into tears, falling on the ground. "WHY DID IT HAD TO BE ME? WHY AM I THE ONLY SURVIVOR FROM COEUR? I AM NOT FUCKING WORTHY OF THIS! I AM NOT WORTHY OF THIS SHIT!"

"I'm sorry…" Yuan apologized. "I let my anger get the better of me." He sighed. "But I need you to trust me for once. Let me make it up to you."

Riven said nothing. She just stared at the pavement she's currently sitting on. "I'll give you back your sword." Now that took her attention. Quickly, her eyes snapped towards the bulky man. "You… have my… sword." She said slowly, Yuan nodded in confirmation.

' _Finally you can finish what you started,'_ Her inner-self snickered. _'Just kill yourself already, man! There's nothing left for you here anyway!'_

"Will you come with me to my home?" Yuan asked, clearly reluctant. He knew that this woman was already unstable and thus, unpredictable. "I kept your sword inside my basement."

Basement. Riven's mind were sending out warning signs for her. She didn't know what was happening to her but the thought of going into another basement with the same man made her panic. "NO! NO! I will not go with you again! You already caught me once and there will never be another!" Riven hissed, backing away from the man.

"Riven please. I want to help you. I want to make amends for my sins." Yuan pleaded. His face looked like a damned puppy begging for a treat. "Let me do this, please!"

"NEVER!" The Noxian shouted before bolting away from the alleyway. But she knew this from the beginning. She cannot escape this man. He was too powerful in all aspects.

True to her thoughts, Yuan wasted no time capturing the woman again, for the third time. He punched her in the gut with a guilty face. "I'm sorry but there is no other way." He grumbled to her as her crimson eyes slowly closed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Heyya~ It's been a long time, hasn't it? My computer fucked shit up which made me lose all of my files, including this chapter. Thank God for Google Drive, I managed to retrieve this, not knowing that I saved it on my account lol. I had this file for almost a year now. The last time I edited this file on Google Drive was way back May 29, 2017 - which is a day after my birthday.

I initially planned for this chapter to be released the day of my birthday last year as a gift for myself and my readers but curse my lazy ass for not uploading this. Hopefully this will continue until the end, lol. There might be inconsistencies in update schedules as I am considering to re-read Irelia's new lore - if it was updated.

As I have said, I quit playing League for quite some time now. I lost the motivation. But I hope that I can finish this story. I still haven't looked up if Ire had her lore re-written, but if it was, then there will be a major revision in the story... In Ire's part only, I hope. I know this chapter was lame, but trust me things will get better from here on out :)

Sorry to make you guys wait for this long. See you in the next update~


End file.
